Marron (Dragon Ball Time Patrol)
Name-Marron Appears In- Dragon Ball Time Patrol Race- Human Family-Krillin (Father) 18 (Mother) 17 (Uncle) Erito (Cousin) Erito Sis Mom Occupation- Satan High Student Height- 4'6 Intro Marron is the daughter of Krillin and 18. She was trained by both her parents and Master Roshi for battle over the years and learned magic by Roshi sister Fortuneteller Baba. After being revived from death after the Buu incident. She also trained with Goten, Trunks, and Mai, being an original memeber of the Kikoukenjutsu Sword School and learning the ability to infuse ki/magic within weapons. Marron realizing that she wouldn't be able to keep up with her allies in battles due to being human, began to study her allies during there training and battles to figure out there strengths and weaknesses and used her gifted engineer abilities as well as her understanding of magic to create custom capsules with armor, robots, weapons, potions etc, with help from Bulma. During the Demon Realm arc she watches her mother and uncle as well as Goten and Master Roshi get instantly beat to a pulp, with her father getting killed in cold blood at the hands of Mira and Towa, causing her to break mentally and punch Towa threw Kame house before easily being taken out by Mira. During a time when she tagged along with Goten to visit Trunks at Capsule Corp., she was watching the engineers within develop the armor/weapons/technology to help Earthlings better use their KI and use stronger attacks. Bulma noticing her curiosity taught her a bit about engineering and helped her make her own custom armor/weapons/technology to greatly increase Marron natural abilities. Appearance Marron is a small, slender, and petite girl (Almost Loli like, Due to her father genes), she also has a smaller nose then most, also due to her father genes. She has very pale skin with long blond hair(Her hair changes length multiple times throughout the series and usually is done in a pig tail hair style whenever her hair is longer). Her eyes are a mix of her dad and mother eyes, having cold, very light blue eyes similar to her mother, without any pupils like her dad. She also has rosy pink cheeks, much like Chioatzu red checks. She wears a pair of glasses given to her by Master Roshi, a gag she's has involves her glasses getting constantly broken for various reasons, she also wears various outfits throughout the series due to her requip skill, most of her technology influenced mech armors/outfits resemble a cutesy, "magical girl" or mech suit kind of look, also her clothes are usually either blue or pink, or both. She requips her mech gauntlets for close combat, and other weapons for ranged attacks. She is usually seen with a bag filled with her various capsules and a lollipop in her mouth, even in battle, sleeping, etc. Personality Marron was originally shown to be slightly introvert, but also oddly happy-go-lucky, bubbly, and playful. While partaking in conversations with her friends she tends to have a boundless enthusiasm, which causes her to become a motor mouth though most of her words come out randomly without her actually giving much thought to anything she says and making her come across as a social, yet socially awkward person. She is for the most part optimistic and light-hearted, and considers imminent threats more of invitations to brawl. She also has a very close bond with Goten thanks to their relationship growing up together. She is always by his side(Even when he doesn't realize/know she's around), and is always looking for his admiration in seemly everything, she tries to inform Goten of her feelings for him,but often gets too flustered causing humorous incidents or causing her to say odd/ridiculous statements. Her boundless enthusiasm doesn't change even during times of crisis and makes it hard to figure out or read her feelings. Her personality changes according to her mood and she is capable of becoming a nuisance to the people around her, lose the point of a conversation or even experience anxiety attacks. She has a very child like mentality; she is happy-go-lucky, speaks in the third person, frequently laughs, even when something bad happens and also loves to play, though her form of "playing" would be considered dangerous and even deadly. She does not seem to understand the difference or what constitutes as playing versus fighting, as well as what might happen while being dangerous and jeopardizing others safety, her damaged psyche and tendency towards violent fighting and considering it a "game" is a reflection towards her violent death at the hands of Buu as a child affecting her psyche, and her mother and uncle viewing killing Goku as a "game" in their introduction in DBZ. Despite her personality and damaged psyche, she does not attack people out of sheer randomness or without provocation, and is not dumb or clueless, which is shown in her amazing engineer/alchemy/magic abilities. Her personality could possibly be a guise of a darker nature she posses. Plot N/A Relationships * Goten- * Trunks- * Pan- * Bra- * Uub- * Erito- * Lamp- * cabba- * Mai- Abilities * Ki Blast- Basic energy wave, stronger thanks to her tech gloves * Hikou- The ability to fly without the use of ki, using jets on her boots/sneakers, a jetpack, or a 4th generation Nimbus (Much faster than the prior gen Nimbus) given to her by Master Roshi, who won it from Korin in a poker game * Kamehameha- Legendary energy wave made by Master Roshi * Kienzan- Is an attack invented by her father Krillin that has very sharp edges that can cut through just about anything. Marron has her own version of her parents kienzan, calling it a Running Kienzan, instead of throwing the sharp Ki, she holds it within her hand and rushes towards her opponent, slicing them to pieces if she connects. * Solar Flare – An attack that can blind anyone who is facing the user unless their eyes are closed. * Engineer Technology/Alchemy/Magic- Much like the Engineer Class in Dragon Ball Online, Marron uses and wears gear with various technology she created to increase her speed, battle power, defensive power, etc. and has a variety of weapons that combined with her natural Ki, increases the power of her attacks. She is also able to summon two smaller robot like beings she can control. Using what she has learned about science and Ki from Bulma and Gohan, and magic and Ki from Master Roshi and Fortuneteller Baba, Marron practices "The Scientific Magic" aka Alchemy to keep up with her allies. * Healing Potion/Equipment- Marron can heal wounds and injuries thanks to experiments she did with a senzu bean, given to her by her father, creating a sort of potion. Though the potion causes the user to temporarily become paralysised if it is used to often at a time *'Kiiin' – With her engineer/alchemy abilities Marron runs at extreme speeds while shouting 'kiiin', onomatopoeic for the sound of a speeding airplane. Inspired by an attack by Arale *'Multi-Form Technique-'''is a ''bunshin-type technique which allows its user to split into clones *'Mafuba'- is a technique designed to seal demons away by sucking them into a container with a special "Demon Seal" ofuda on it *'Playing Pro-Wrestling' – A combination of a flying drop Kick and Headbutt. Using her gear to enhance her abilities, after doing a flying drop kick, Marron lunges upward at her airborne target, headbutting the foe in the torso with very powerful force. Inspired by an attack by Arale *'Powered/Mecha Suit/Super Class Up'- Using special capsules, Marron is able to swap technology influenced weapons, armor and clothes at will, such as her tech gauntlets/gloves. Her outfits are custom made using her alchemy/tech which allows her to become invisable, absorb Ki/magic and convert it to energy to increase her abilities, she also has a scouter that inceases her sight and allows her to scan for potential weaknesses in her opponents * Device/Power Pole- The Power Pole she received as a gift from Master Roshi, Marron as a student of the Kikoukenjutsu Sword School also is very skilled with other weapons. Marron has a device filled with her many capsules/potions she herself created and experimented on with her engineer/magic abilities that when combined with the Power Pole, giving the Power Pole a similar appearance to a sword, and still retaining the ability to grow or shrink, as well as new abilities such as. being able to shoot out a powerful blast out of the "sword", the ability to use ice/fire/wind like attacks from the "sword" like her gauntlets/gloves, and a Kamikazee like attack that locks on an opponent in a spellbound circle and causes a massive deadly explosion after the user damages themselves to a deadly degree thanks to her magic/tech . She can also infuse her ki within her Power Pole thanks to her learnings from the Kikoukenjutsu Sword School which is known as Gravity Break. 'She also uses other weapons such as a gun/blaster that shoots stronger versions of her Ki that can pierce through an enemy, and a Bazooka that shoots out an incredibly strong energy wave blast, usually causing a massive explosion. *'Android Barrier – With the technology enhancements in her outfits, she uses a technique where energy is thrust out from the outfit/armor/body in the form of a near indestructible barrier with great force. The barrier can be used to both defend against oncoming projectiles and to expand and damage its surroundings. She also uses this ability in close combat, making it more difficult for opponents to damage her while simultaneously making it easier to damage them. * Hypnosis Technique- Using her eyes, hand motions, and weird sounds, its a technique that can be used to hypnotize and control the mind of an opponent (Much like Genjutsu from the Naruto series), taught to her by Master Roshi. Every individual is different and their strength of will are different, meaning this technique could work on any opponent but the effectiveness or the amount of time Marron could keep an opponent under her hypnosis varies from individual to individual. An example is the Sleepy Boy Technique,' '''a form of the Hypnosis Technique that puts opponents to sleep * '''Blast Cannon'- Thanks to her tech gauntlets/gloves (Which gives her the abilitity to use very strong and forceful winds, unleash a massive red and white energy wave that causes huge explosions, and use elements such as fire, ice, and poison), as well as make her overall ki blast and strikes much stronger. Trivia * She is a surprisingly good cook * She loves fish/Senzu Beans * She's designed to be the cutesy mascot of the new gen * Marron hobbies include Cooking, looking for fun or someone to play with, experimenting with her tech/magic, hearing music with her headphones and writing in her journal, and always following Goten around * Three words to describe her are eccentric, unbalanced, and playful * A Running Gag of hers is her constantly scaring her friends (especially Goten) by always appearing unexpectedly in the oddest locations (under tables, behind doors, the ceiling, closet, bushes, in the bathroom, etc.) * Another running gag is that she throws a capsule (Which usually explodes) at Goten to disrupt any sort of tender moment Goten has with other girls while he's out on dates, or to just get his attention at random times * Another running gag she has is whenever she enters a room, the others comment on how the air got colder (She enjoys colder environments.) * She likes to go instantly from one place to another for fun (And much to Goten confusion) * She is always seen with a lollipop in her mouth in all situations * If she ever had a VA my ideal VA for her would be Tia''' '''Ballard * Marron personality and character is inspired by Marron, and the Engineer Class from the "Dragon Ball" series as well as Son Wokong, Mizore Shirayuki from the "Rosario Vampire" series, Hinata Hyuga from the "Naruto" series, Peacock from the "Skullgirls" series, Bubbles from the "PowerpuffGirls/Z" series, Wahl Icht from the "Fairy Tail" series, Arale from the "Dr.Slump" series, and Nora from the "RWBY" series Gallery